Green Dragon: Year One
by macko-99
Summary: A terrible tragedy gives birth to a new hero. Follow his exploits during his first year in the crime capital of America. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is my first Fanfic so forgive me for some foreseeable mistakes. I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism so please leave a review.**

**Unfortunately I do not own DC comics, Batman or any related works.**

**Prologue**

The day was normal. Samuel MacEntee had just returned from college. A week of lab sessions, lab reports and assignments had taken their toll on his mind and body, making five days seem like a month. But for now the weekend was his and he was going to enjoy it.

"Ma I'm home from hell," Samuel shouted into the kitchen when he entered.

"Samuel, college isn't that bad. Stop complaining."

"I'll stop complaining when they stop giving me six lectures in a row with no breaks."

"Then please complain a bit more quietly."

"I'll try," the nineteen year old said as he headed down to his room. Samuel was only in college for a couple of months now but the stress was already getting to him. Though he had made friends and did enjoy the subject of general science, it was still tough. The shear amount of work had caused his social life to grind to a near standstill. But the weekends were still his and he was going to enjoy this one. He had plans to go do some clay-pigeon shooting with his grandfather and to have a well-deserved late morning.

Passing the sitting room he heard shouting. Deciding to investigate Samuel came across his younger siblings. His seventeen year old brother Dan and his fourteen year old sister April. They were playing one of their Call of Duty games. By the sounds of it and judging by his sister's look of pure betrayal, Dan had just killed her.

"Why do you have to keep doing that," April demanded to her brother.

"Cause that is the aim of the game stupid," was Dan's answer. Competition was rife between Samuel's family. His father and brother were Rally drivers and were very good, winning multiple titles. His sister and mother were horse riders and had won various ribbons and trophies at competitions. Samuel on the other hand was very good at clay-pigeon shooting and had won a few titles himself.

Deciding to make himself known Samuel entered the room and stood next to the pair.

"So what's the score?"

"I'm winning by miles is what is the score."

"Only because he knows this map off by heart."

"Whatever you say." Samuel left the room again deciding to leave his siblings to their game. Despite being the oldest, his younger brother and sister had always been extremely close. He guessed that because Samuel had dedicated most of his time to his school work and college. He wanted to go somewhere, to work in the sciences and to maybe help the world. To do this he needed to dedicate one hundred percent of his time to his education, causing a rift to develop between him and his siblings. But he reasoned that it was necessary.

Deciding not to think about it anymore Samuel threw his bag onto the floor of his room, lying on his bed and putting on the TV. Before long though his eyes got heavy and he dosed off.

"SAMUEL!"

Samuel rose from his slumber at his mother's calling. Looking at his watch he seen that he had been asleep for just over 45 minutes. A good length for a nap. Another shout caused him to finally get up and make his way to the kitchen. Entering, his mother looked to him.

"Finally I've been shouting for ages."

"It was two minutes and you know it."

"Whatever. Set the table for dinner and get everything out. I'm going up the yard to get your father."

"OK."

"Good." His mother went out the door to get his father, who was up the yard working on one of the many rally cars they have. Samuel went to work setting out the plates, cutlery and glasses. Seeing that the beans were done he set them out on the table. After being drained the spuds were set out. Finally he checked the oven and seen that the spicy pork chops were cooked to perfection. Samuel then went to the sitting room to tell his siblings.

"Hey dinners ready."

"OK," Dan and April said in unison, not taking their eyes off the game.

"As in dinner is ready to eat right now."

"We heard you," Dan replied with a slight amount of venom. The game must have been pretty close.

"Whatever. Eat it cold." Samuel went back to the kitchen, deciding he was starving and very impatient, he sat down to eat.

After five minutes his brother and sister came in, with his sister having a look of murder and his brother looking quite smug.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess at who won," Samuel asked with a slight smirk.

"Shut. Up," April replied, shifting her murder look towards Samuel. Being used to it Samuel just shrugged. April then sat down and began to eat with Dan already eating.

"Where's Ma and Da," Dan asked while eating.

"Still up the yard," Samuel replied, finishing off his food. They were used to waiting for their parents as they could get wrapped up in chatting for hours.

Just then the lights suddenly went off plunging all three into darkness. Samuel stood up at this action.

"Hey go check the breakers," April said to Samuel. He nodded and went towards the breakers in the scullery. All of a sudden there was a crash as glass broke and then a bang followed by a bright flash of light. All three were blinded by this but then arms came out of nowhere and tackled each of them, pulling them to the ground. The lights returned and they now saw that they were being held to the ground by three men dressed in black with black masks hiding their faces. Five others dressed similarly stood over them.

Another man then entered dressed totally different. He was wearing a long green robe with gold details. He had black hair with white sides with a goatee which went down below his chin. Like the others he had a sword, but his seemed more fancy and was on his hip, not his back. Samuel knew by the look of him that he was in charge.

"Where is it," The man in charge demanded from Samuel.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Samuel replied with venom. The man stuck him over the face, causing his lip to burst.

"Do not lie to me boy. We have been searching for months for the item. It is vital we get it now tell us!"

"We don't know what you're fucking talking about. Who the fuck are you?"

"I am the great Ra's al Ghul. Now tell me where the toxin is or you end up like the others."

"What the fuck are you talking about," Dan shouted to Ra's. Samuel seen that he was as angry as he was. Looking at April h seen that she was pale and terrified. Thinking back at Ra's words the colour drained from Samuel's face.

"You fucking killed our parents."

"So that's who they were oh well. Now tell us or you will end up just like them."

Ra's drew his sword but Samuel's words had enraged Dan to the point he pushed off the man holding him and ran straight towards Ra's with blind fury. However seeing this Ra's simply raised his sword and ran it through Dan's torso.

"DAN!" Samuel and April both cried out as they witnessed their brother fall to the ground dead.

"Now you see what happens when people defy me. Now prepare to join him." Before Ra's drew his sword back to strike April one of his men whispered in his ear and Ra's sheathed his sword. "It seems the toxin has been located. We are finished here."

"You fucking bastard. I'll kill you." Samuel shouted to Ra's with pure hatred. His sister was now crying.

"I am feeling merciful. You can keep your lives. Knock them out." The men holding Samuel and April took out syringes and stuck them into the sibling's necks. Instantly feeling light headed and going dark, Samuel stated once more,

"I'll kill you."

Samuel immediately shot up shouting Dan's name.

"Dan!" Noticing he was now in a dark room with two beds. On the other bed his sister was still sleeping. Samuel immediately went to her and shook her waking her. Stirring from her sleep April opened her eyes to her brother.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"I don't know know."

"Where's Dan?"

"I am afraid that I have some terrible news." Both Samuel and April turned their heads to see a third man standing by the door. He was dressed in a dark robe and had black hair.

"What happened to our family," April asked with worry in her eyes.

"The terrorist known as Ra's al Ghul attacked your family. You two are the only ones who remain."

Hearing this Samuels heart broke and he collapsed onto his sister's bed and wept. April covered her face with her hands and began to cry as well. The man stood stoically but with a sad expression.

"Why did he do it," Samuel asked between sobs.

"It seems he mistook your family for ones who had stolen an important from him."

"He killed our family by fucking mistake!" April had now turned to rage as she stated this. Samuel now got angry.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"I am known as Silver Tiger. I am a member of the TY Lee, an ancient group who takes in and trains souls who have lost so much in an attempt to help them and to get closure for their losses. We seen what happened to you and decided to help you."

Samuel and April now looked into each other's eyes. They both saw the rage in each other and they both knew that their old lives were gone. All that remained was the single thought of vengeance against Ra's al Ghul. Both nodding slightly they turned to Silver Tiger.

"Can you train us to kill Ra's al Ghul?" April asked.

"Yes."

"Then we accept."

**What did you think? Please leave a review and thank you for reading.**

**A/N If you are wondering I am Irish so this is set in Ireland if you are confused by the language.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own DC, Batman or any related works**

**Chapter 1: First Night**

_Six years later_

Standing on one of the many rooftops of Gotham city stood a hooded figure. From a distance onlookers would have imagined him as a lone ninja guy. However on closer inspection those onlookers would see the green dragon symbol on the chest with its wings spread from shoulder to shoulder. Green also adorned the large gauntlets and grieves on the arms and legs. Kevlar plates strategically covering vital areas were located under the fabric of the chest and torso. A pair of tiger-hook swords strapped to the back under a back-pack like item finished the look.

However the most striking feature of this figure was the face under the hood. All that could be seen under the hood was a mouth with sharp teeth. No eyes could be seen. His targets would experience great fear upon seeing his visage, as is its purpose.

Feeling ready the figure prepared to run. Looking round one more time he ran forward, leaping off the roof. Clear of the building the back-pack unfurled, revealing a glider unit on his back. The wings were controlled by the warrior's arms which were holding onto the large reptilian wings.

Gliding over the streets the warrior began scanning the area around him. After only five minutes he spotted two of his targets. Turning left into a small alley his targets were revealed. A pair of muggers holding up a middle-aged woman. The warrior angled downwards, directing himself straight at the muggers.

"Listen if ya keep quiet and do what we tell, you may still have a face lef," The mugger did not get to finish his demands as he and the other by his side were slammed away by a pair of boots belonging to the warrior. The pair were knocked back but were soon stumbling to their feet. Once standing they stared at the warrior with pure fear in their face.

"What the fuck is that?"

"The fuck if I know man, it could be a new bat."

"Or some fucker pretending to be a hero. Let's fuck him up." At that the pair went for the guns in their waist bands, but before they reached them the warrior aimed at his gauntlets at each of them and with a flick of the wrist a weight attached to a cable launched out of the underside of each gauntlet and slammed into each mugger. The right weapon returned to its gauntlet but the warrior kept the left one out and using his right arm, swinging it around, striking the first mugger's leg, hearing the characteristic snap of bone, and then the others hip. The weapon then returned to its housing as the warrior leapt at the two, striking both precisely in the neck with quick chop's, knocking them out.

Once both were down he took out a pair of zip-ties and tied the two groaning muggers together. The woman who watched the events unfold was leaning against the alley wall in shock. Once the muggers were tied up the warrior turned his head to her.

"Call the cops."

"Right." And with that the warrior took out a grappling hook gun from his belt and fired upwards towards the rooftops. Once on the roof he ran off it and jumped, gliding to his next target, hearing a set of police sirens as he left.

_Eight hours later_

The alarm clock playing the radio roused Samuel MacEntee from his sleep. Rolling over in bed he looked at the clock, reading the time to be 7:30.

"Shit," he groaned as he rose from his bed and made his way to the en suite bathroom, leaving the radio on as the news started. Taking the t-shirt off as he prepared to enter the shower, revealing the large dragon tattoo winding up his back. His ears perked as the newswoman moved onto the next topic.

"And in other news it seems Gotham has a new vigilante as reports show a masked man attacking and apprehending a number of criminals last night. Eye-witnesses describe him as 5 foot 6 in height, dressed in black and green with what is described as a face with teeth but no eyes. It is unknown whether this individual is connected to the vigilante known as the Batman, and if he has made Gotham his base of operations. People have begun naming him 'Jaws'."

"It's 'Green Dragon' actually," Samuel said as he turned his head to see his closet door, hidden inside which was the armour, "and he isn't going anywhere."

**Next chapter: Run-in with a bat.**

**A/N He uses the gauntlet weapon like a mars hammer/rope dart, for those wondering.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. By request I have tried to make this chapter slightly longer.**

**I do not own Batman, DC or any related works**

**Chapter 2: Run-in with a bat**

_2 weeks later_

Samuel MacEntee was crouching on the roof of his apartment building putting on the final few items of his armour. Looking around again, making sure that no-one was looking, he put on the balaclava that he wore under the mask for comfort and to form an air tight seal, as the mask was also an inhaler unit. Next came the gauntlets, checking to make sure that the gas mechanism that fired out the rope weapons was working perfectly. The final item was the mask. Looking over the jaws which hid the inhaler-unit and the large black visor which hid rest of the face. Once on the hood was pulled over the head, hiding the visor and making the illusion that Green Dragon, or 'Jaws' as the media kept calling him, only had a mouth with no eyes. All these features made for a particularly frightening image as the criminals which he had been fighting had found out to their cost.

Standing up Green Dragon made one final check of everything he had on. Feeling ready and sure that everything was right Green Dragon made a run towards the edge of the roof and leapt off, engaging the glider unit and gliding towards his first targets. The first few weeks had been pretty good. The criminals that he had been fighting were no more than unskilled thugs, with little to know combat experience. With all the training he had and his fighting skill, taking these punks down was easy. What was more interesting was the ones that ran into a building in an attempt to hide. There Green Dragon would utilise his stealth skills, cutting the lights, getting close to them and taking them down without them knowing what had happened.

Green Dragon was brought out of his thoughts as he flew over an alley and noticed a group of men in a circle fighting another figure. Landing on one of the buildings opposite the alley, Dragon turned round and looked down from the roof to the alley below. Now having a better look at the fight he now noticed that the figure in the centre of the 20 or so circle of thugs was a caped figure, wearing a black, caped body-suit with red gloves and a black mask, with red hair and a red bat-symbol on the chest. Green Dragon immediately recognised the figure from the research he had done before arriving in Gotham. This was the vigilante known as Batwoman. Choosing to assist her Green Dragon leapt down from the roof, landing on the shoulders of a thug, causing a crunching sound to be made.

Kate Kane was not having a good night. First a random mugger had managed to land a punch to her and now the fight club she was planning to simply bust had turned into a full sized brawl with her in the middle of it. She was now pissed off and the thugs had started to get the upper hand on her. However just as a thug was about to strike her with a crowbar, another figure landed on the guys shoulders, causing a crunch to sound. Now this was a surprise.

Jumping of and flipping over Batwoman, Green Dragon landed behind her, back-to-back. He launched his mars hammers at two punks, knocking them down. He then rushed towards another, jabbing the man's gut and arm, hitting pressure points. Observing the tight space, Green Dragon drew his hook swords and began using them to hook fighters towards him and putting them down with precise kicks and elbow strikes.

While she fought, Batwoman observed the masked figure helping her in the brawl. She was amazed by the precision of his strikes and the grace of his fighting style. He was good. Taking her eye off the figure she decides to focus on the remaining fighters, making short work of most of them.

Green Dragon finally had a fight he had to work for and behind his mask he was smirking, glad to finally use more of his skill than he would normally use. However he got distracted and one of the fighters hit his jaw with a right hook. However due to the metal in the mask a loud crunch was heard. Looking towards what was now the last man standing, he noticed his face distraught with pain as he cradled his now broken hand.

"That looked like it hurt," Green Dragon said as he approached the man.

"Plea," He didn't finish his request as Green Dragon put him down with a strong kick to the gut. Looking over the large pile of groaning figures he noticed that Batwoman was now looking at him. Sheathing his hook swords he approached her.

"Thought you could use some help."

"Thanks. You must be that 'Jaws' guy, right?" Green Dragon groaned.

"It's 'Green Dragon actually."

"Oh, well now looking at you that seems more appropriate."

"Thanks. Well I'll see you around." Green Dragon took out his grapple gun and shot away into the darkness, leaving Batwoman in the middle of the pile as siren's approached.

_2 hours later_

Green Dragon returned to his apartment buildings roof. Looking around he went towards the metal box next to the water tower. Using a key to open it he sat down, pulling up his mask. He then took out a sandwich wrapped in tin-foil and began eating. Halfway through eating he stopped and lifted his head up.

"I know your there. Come on out I'm only eating." A few seconds after stating this Batwoman landed on the roof and approached him. Samuel could practically see the raised eyebrow behind her mask.

"What? I get hungry and I fight better with a full stomach." Batwoman finally replied back,

"Looks good. What is it?"

"BLT."

"Dang-it."

"Jewish?"

"Yeah." Samuel then took out another tin-foil wrapped sandwich from the box, holding it out to Batwoman.

"Reuben?" Batwoman nodded, taking the sandwich and sitting next to Green Dragon as they both ate in a comfortable silence. Once they both finished Samuel then shared his flask of tea with her. Once all was finished Green Dragon packed away all the rubbish into the box, intending to dispose of it later on.

"Thanks for the food," Batwoman said as she got ready to leave. "It wasn't half bad."

"Homemade, only way to do it."

"So I guess I'll see you around?"

"I'm not leaving any time soon. Pleasure working with you."

"Likewise." With that Batwoman leapt off the roof, continuing her patrol. Green Dragon then leapt off the opposite side, smirking as he had finally made an ally in this hell-hole of a city.

_Morning, the next day_

Kate Kane was sitting on the couch of her and Maggie's apartment, enjoying a hot cup of coffee. Maggie Sawyer then joined her fiancé, snuggling up next to her as Kate wrapped her free arm around her waist.

"So I met the new guy last night," Kate said as she got comfortable.

"Really. So what's this 'Jaws' guy like?"

"Well one thing is that he calls himself 'Green Dragon'."

"Oh, that is much better."

"Yeah I know. He seems nice, very good fighter and makes one hell of a sandwich." At her last statement Maggie turned her head, raising an eyebrow at her. At this Kate laughed and went in for a kiss.

**Next chapter: The first investigation.**

**A/N Since I feel that DC's decision to not allow Kate Kane and Maggie Sawyer to get married was the single stupidest decision in all reality, I have elected to ignore it. Be on the lookout for a wedding fic in the future.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Batman, DC or any related works**

**Chapter 3: The first investigation**

_5 weeks since the first night_

Green Dragon flew silently over Gotham on his patrol. Since first meeting Batwoman Green Dragon had started to run into her more often. Usually one would be in the middle of a brawl when the other would show up, helping each other to take down the thugs. Sometimes they would meet up at Green Dragon's food stash spot to share a mid-night snack. They would talk a little but not about much, usually about fighting styles. Green Dragon would get some advice about Gotham and its underworld. Neither of them trusted each other with their identities and they still didn't have regular communication.

Banking right, Green Dragon breathed in the sharp, cold air. It was the middle of December and the snows attack Gotham each year had started. It had snowed badly last night, leaving a thick blanket over everything, with little sign of melting. Thankfully Green Dragon had started wearing his thermals underneath his armour, though it wasn't enough for Gotham. He was really starting to hate this city.

Spotting two thief's trying to break into a closed store brought Green Dragon out of his thoughts. Diving down he landed silently behind the two, not alerting either of them as they continued to work at the door.

"Man will you hurry up. How hard is it to open a locked door?"

"It's a 'locked' door, dumbass. This is a new model lock. I haven't practiced on it yet."

"God-damnit! I knew I should have brought Barry."

"Yeah I think you should have." Both perp's suddenly turned round to look at the owner of the third voice, who was standing three feet from them with arms crossed.

"Aw shit," one said as he threw his lock-pick equipment on the ground in exasperation.

"So are you two idiots gonna play it easy or do I have make an effort?"

"We give up," the first man said as he threw his hands up in the air. The other, who was looking at Green Dragon with pure fear, suddenly shot his head towards his accomplice.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Listen I've seen this 'Jaws' guy break a man's arm with one punch. I can't afford another broken bone after that run-in with the Bats."

"You're buddy has a point." After saying this the guy looked towards Green Dragon and after a moment's silent deliberation in his head, shot his arms up in the air in surrender.

"Smart choice." Green Dragon then walked towards the two and tied them both to a nearby grating. "You know I could have taken you guys out before you even saw me, but I'm in a good mood tonight. And it's actually Green Dragon." He then sent an anonymous tip to the GCPD before grappling upwards and gliding away over the rooftops.

_One hour later_

Green Dragon was once again gliding silently over Gotham city. The night was quiet enough as he only had to deal with two attempted burglaries and three muggings. This he had found out was quiet for Gotham city. He then happened to look onto the roof of a building he was gliding over and noticed a set of footprints in the snow. Being curious he made a 180 degree turn and landed next to the set.

From his experiences in Gotham so far, Green Dragon had found out that anyone on the roofs of the buildings did not have the most honest of intentions. Usually it was either a robbery, a murder or weirdoes. Seeing as none of these were benign, he followed the trail to its source. He then noticed scuff marks on the edge of the roof were the trail began.

"A guy must have climbed up here," Green Dragon commented to himself. He then noticed the window directly below the scuff's was jarred open slightly. Curiosity getting the better of him once again, he climbed down to the window, opened it and climbed. Just then a batarang flew straight towards him, but using his superior reflexes he caught it and was prepared to return it to its sender before a familiar voice stopped him.

"Dragon what the hell are you doing here?"

"Bawoman?"

"Yeah. Sorry about the batarang."

"Eh, no problem. Better to be safe than sorry," Green Dragon said as he gave back the batarang to Batwoman, who was in the apartment with a flashlight.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh I seen some footprints on the rooftop which I'm guessing originated from here. What are you doing here?"

"The guy living here was murdered last night and the cops have no lead, so I was asked to assist."

"I thought most cops hate us."

"I'm friendly with someone in the force."

"Right that's handy. Well what have you got so far?"

"Well last light at around 3 am someone broke in here and murdered Franklin Jones by snapping his neck while he watched TV. Franklin was known to the GCPD as a fence, but he was never convicted."

"Well the neck snap is hard to do so this guy must be a professional"

"That's what I guessed. Wait you said there were footprints on the roof coming from here?"

"Yeah that's what lead m here."

"Were do they lead off to?"

"Just the opposite side of the building."

"Let's go." With that Batwoman made her way to the window and climbed out, quickly followed by Green Dragon. Once on the roof the pair followed the tracks to the other side, again noticing scuff marks on the ledge leading down to the window below. Silently, Batwoman dropped down to the window to look in, but came back up a few seconds later.

"Nobodies in there. Were too late."

"No I think we're just in time, look." Green Dragon pointed to the street where she seen a man placing a suitcase in the boot of a car. "Who moves out just after a murder?" Batwoman then handed an earpiece to Green Dragon.

"You follow him while I check out the apartment. Contact me when he stops."

"Got it." Quickly putting the earpiece in his ear as the man took off, Green Dragon leapt off the building and started gliding after the car.

Green Dragon had been gliding after the car for half an hour. He had to stay at a significant distance from the car, otherwise the driver would notice him. Luckily Gotham wasn't well lit this time at night, but he still had to be careful. Seeing that he was dropping a bit too far, Green Dragon pulled out his grapple gun and shot upwards to get a bit more height, before gliding once more. The car then pulled into a carpark next to Gotham central park with the man getting out and entering the park. Dropping behind some parked cars next to the target Green Dragon activated the earpiece.

"Batwoman come in. He just stopped at Gotham central park. East entrance."

"Alright I'm heading that way now. Follow him and stay quiet. I think he's picking up the pay for the hit."

"Roger that." With that Green Dragon followed the hitman quietly, staying in shadows so as not to be seen. After ten minutes of walking the man stopped by a hedge in one of the quiet parts of the park. Doing a quick look around the man reached into thee hedge and pulled out a small briefcase. When the man opened it, even Green Dragon could see the money in it. Nodding approvingly the hitman then turned round and made his way towards Green Dragon. Suddenly Batwoman voiced in his ear,

"Make him run left." Choosing not to question her, Green Dragon moved out of the shadows in front of the man, who stopped dead in his tracks, staring at him with the wide eyes of fear.

"How much does it cost to take a person's life?" Instead of answering him the man pulled out a gun, but before he could aim it Green Dragon threw a shuriken at it, knocking it out of his hands. Quickly turning around the hitman ran in the opposite direction. Green Dragon then threw another shuriken which made a flashbang-like explosion at the man's right, which caused him to run left. A few steps later Batwoman dropped out of the trees, landing straight in front of him, and landing a right-cross against his temple. She then jumped on top of him, holding his neck in a choke-hold.

"WHO HIRED YOU?"

"Go to hell bitch, I talk, I die. You ain't getting anything out of me." Batwoman growled before striking the man's neck, knocking him out. Getting off him, she turned towards Green Dragon, who had joined her.

"Nice job."

"No problem."

"I'm gonna take this guy to GCPD. Maybe they'll get something out of him."

"Hopefully. Did you find all the evidence you need?"

"Yeah, the guy needs to clean out his apartments more thoroughly." Batwoman then cuffed the guy and dragged him towards her motorcycle, which was parked nearby. Before leaving she called out to Green Dragon,

"Hey keep that communicator. You ever need backup don't be afraid to call, same for me."

"Thanks, I will. Always good to have backup." With that Batwoman drove off leaving Green Dragon in the park.

_The next day_

Samuel MacEntee entered the break room at Wayne industries bio department. He had been working for four hours straight and needed a break. As he took his lunch out of the refrigerator and sat down at the table the news caught his interest.

"Last night the hitman William Corleone was taken into police custody. Corleone was wanted for over fifteen murders, most of them hits. He was caught soon after his latest murder of 28 year old and known fence Franklin Jones. It seems that Corleone was apprehended with assistance from known vigilantes Batwoman and Green Dragon, who was formally misidentified as 'Jaws' but has been corrected by both the GCPD and a number of criminals who he has apprehended."

"Finally. Abought time they got the name right," Samuel sighed as he took a bite into his sandwich.

**Next chapter: Monster in the sewers**

**A/N To answer some review questions, Mdhunter, yes Green Dragon will meet some of the batfamily, but not for a while. I want him to interact more with Batwoman as she will be a major character. But as for the famous villains he will meet one next chapter. ****J**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.**

**Chapter 4: Monster in the sewer**

_Three months since first night_

The car was blaring down the streets of Gotham like its wheels were on fire. The bank robbers occupying the sedan were currently firing a barrage of lead at the four cop cars chasing after them. The bank job became a shambles when the cops arrived earlier than planned and a shoot-out had left one of the original five in police custody with a bullet in his thigh.

"God-fucking-damnit, I should have never agreed to do this job with you, Legs!"

"Will you shut your fucking mouth and let me focus on getting us out of here. You just keep shooting and try and get those cops off our tail." Choosing to berate Legs later for getting him into this mess, Lou fired his AK-47 again, this time hitting one of the police cruiser's front tire, causing it to swerve and crash into a lamp post.

"I GOT ONE, I GOT ONE!"

"Great now get the others. Christ we may get out of this yet." Just then a shadow appeared out of the night sky, heading straight for the windscreen. "What the hell is that?"

Just then the shadow collided with the windscreen, smashing through it, with two large boots knocking out the driver and navigator. This then caused the car to lose control and spin round 360o, before stopping. The two men in the back seat scrambled out but were instantly knocked down by a large metal weight attached to a cable.

The police cars which were chasing the robbers had stopped and surrounded the crash, with the officers aiming their guns at the figure with astonishment across their faces. Turning round the figure spoke to them;

"You're welcome." With that Green Dragon dropped a smoke bomb and grappled away, satisfied with how he had handled the robbers.

_An hour later_

Green Dragon was gliding silently across the Gotham skyline. These past few months had been rough as Batwoman had a feeling that a new boss was in town seeking power. There was an increase in heists and assassinations, which led the pair to believe that the new boss was only interested in the acquiring and sale of stolen goods. The problem was that whoever he was he was dangerous enough to scare every muscleman into not ratting him out. This meant that they had no leads.

Suddenly Green Dragon was brought out of his thoughts by the police scanner in his ear piece, which was an advantage to his partnership with Batwoman.

"Attention all units we have a code 211A at the Gotham art museum. Be warned we believe that Killer-croc is responsible."

"Shit." Green Dragon immediately banked and flew towards the museum. Just as he arrived he got sight of a large green figure running into a dark alley. Green Dragon dived towards, landing just as he heard the characteristic metal ding as a manhole cover was closed.

"Well shit." Knowing that croc was in his element in the sewers and he now knew that Dragon was on his tail. Deciding that backup was now absolutely necessary Green Dragon activated his communicator;

"Batwoman come in. Need you at the alley opposite the Gotham art museum. Killer Croc just entered the sewers."

"I'm two minutes out. Already heard the scanner."

Two minutes later Batwoman's motorbike stopped in front of Green Dragon, who was standing by the manhole that croc had entered.

"So does he know we're coming after him?"

"Most definitely."

"So we're walking into a trap."

"Yep."

"Well let's go." With that Green Dragon lifted up the cover and dropped down, followed by Batwoman. The water was up to their boots and smelled terrible, even with the filter mask on. Though he hated it he knew the damage that Croc could do if he was allowed to escape. So he trudged on through the filth of Gotham's toilets. The squeaks of the rats could be heard as the pair walked past, probably thinking that they were a threat, as they soon scurried away. Deciding to break the silence Green Dragon whispered to Batwoman;

"So what's this Killer Croc guy like?"

"Extremely dangerous, skin as tough as iron, sharp claws and teeth that can slice you in half, and is a confirmed cannibal."

"Well that's comforting."

"Yeah one time his claws nearly lost me my tongue. I need my sex-life."

"Yeah we all do."

"Yeah. Wait that was me basically telling you I'm gay."

"Yeah and?"

"Well I thought that you would be a bit offended or something. People don't usually take well to gay heroes."

"Well when I meet those people I have to fight the huge urge to punch them in their big, dumb, bigot, face. You should love whoever you want and let no-one tell you otherwise."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, now let's get…" Green Dragon did not finish as he realised that it was complete silence. No rats were squeaking or scurrying. Realising the danger Green Dragon turned to Batwoman;

"MOVE!" But before they could, Killer Croc suddenly arose from the water and slammed Dragon into the wall of the sewer. The green, scaly giant then turned towards Batwoman, grinning at her menacingly.

"Heh I knew I smelled you. Been waiting a while to sink my teeth into you."

"Keep waiting ugly." At this Croc swung a clawed hand at her, but she saw ducked just in time and launched a kick at his gut, which merely bounced off his thick hide.

"Ha is that the best you can do?"

"Shut up." Batwoman then launched a few punches at Croc's head as he was distracted. She got two solid ones in before Croc roared and lunched at her, holding her against the wall.

"Any last words?" Green Dragon had got up and seeing what Croc was about to do he compressed a finger and the mars hammer in his left gauntlet unfolded into a rope dart. With a flick of the wrist the prong flew into Croc's back and using all his strength he pulled at the rope.

"GET OVER HERE!" Croc suddenly roared as he was pulled back off of Batwoman. Green Dragon wasted no time as he retracted the dart and leapt at Croc, landing punch after punch into the monsters head. Croc was beginning to get bloody and angry as the man succeeded in pushing him back and blurring his vision. Having enough of the punishment he lashed out and slashed Dragon's right arm. Green Dragon hissed at the sudden pain and could see the blood start to drip down his arm. Croc took advantage of this and grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"I bet you'll taste lovely."

"Fuck you!" Just as Croc raised his free arm to strike, Batwoman shouted out.

"CATCH." Green Dragon caught the gas grenade and plunged it into Killer Croc's open mouth, hissing as the teeth caught his arm. Croc dropped him and began swaying before finally collapsing as the gas took hold. Batwoman then went to the unconscious body and began tying his legs and arms together with the toughest ropes she had. Once done she looked towards Green Dragon who was slumped against the wall. Her eyes widened under her mask as she realised he was bleeding.

"Shit, you were hit."

"Yeah. But it isn't that bad."

"Bullshit." Batwoman then placed a tracker onto Croc before going Dragon and lifting him up with his good shoulder. She then activated her communicator;

"Batman come in. Killer Croc is down. He's tied up in the Gotham sewers unconscious. I've placed a tracer on him. You have about 30 minutes." Green Dragon then heard a gravelly voice reply, which he knew was the Batman.

"Can you stay with him?"

"Negative my sidekicks bleeding to death." Dragon peaked his head up at this.

"Sidekick?"

"Shut up." He then heard the voice reply back;

"OK I have his location. I'll be there. Save your partner."

"Roger that." At that the pair kept walking. Soon they reached the exit from the sewers and Batwoman helped Dragon up the ladder and onto her bike.

"Get to my place. It's close and it has all that you need."

"OK where is it?"

Batwoman dropped Green Dragon onto a chair in his kitchen. His head was getting light from blood loss but he kept it together.

"Top cabinet." Batwoman knew what he was talking about as she went to the cabinet and took out the first aid kit. As she did this Green Dragon peeled off the top part of his uniform, leaving on the mask and the balaclava. Batwoman returned and began attending his wounds, hearing a hiss as she put the disinfectant on it.

"Jesus Dragon you really took a beating. How the hell are you not dead?"

"Training and stubbornness. And it's Samuel actually." At this Batwoman raised her head just as Samuel took off his mask and balaclava, revealing the dark brown mop of his hair.

"Samuel MacEntee. Pleasure to meet you." At this Batwoman smiled and feeling that she trusted him more than ever now, she removed her own mask and wig.

"Kate Kane." They both smiled before Kate went back to stitching the slashes. Once she was finished Samuel offered her some tea, which she gladly accepted. She then went to his living room as he prepared the pot. She went to the shelves on one of the walls, which held many photos. A girl with similar hair to Samuel's caught her eye and she reached out and picked it up, studying it. Just then her communicator sounded as Batman told her that Croc had been caught, along with what he stole.

Kate turned round as Samuel entered the room. She then returned the photo to its place before sitting down. Samuel then joined her.

"Croc's been caught along with his loot."

"That's good but isn't it weird for him to be just a theif?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing he was hired by that new boss."

"Sounds about right." They both sipped their tea in silence as they processed the new information. Kate then decided to end it as she looked towards the photos.

"Is that your family," she asked while nodding in the direction of the shelf. Samuel's face dropped when he realised what she was talking about.

"Yeah."

"They look nice."

"They were." Kate eyes widened upon hearing his reply, guilt brewing up in her stomach.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." She then put her arm around his shoulder as Samuel thought back on terrible events. After a while and some light chat Kate got up and put her mask and wig back on.

"I better get going. My fiancé is probably worried sick."

"Wouldn't want that would we. Thanks for everything tonight."

"You're welcome." At that she hugged him goodbye and left out the window. Samuel then went to the shelf and took up the picture. Wiping away a tear he put it back as he went to his bedroom, thoughts drifting back to his family.

**Next chapter: Hiding a storm**

**A/N Sorry that it's been a while since last updating. I'm back at college so there may be longer waits between chapter uploads. Sorry about that.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.**

**Chapter 5: Hiding a storm**

_Four months since first night_

Green Dragon stood on the roof of an ordinary building of Gotham, waiting for Batwoman. She had contacted him an hour ago, telling him to meet her at their usual spot to begin their patrol. Deciding to use the hour productively, Dragon had his hook swords unsheathed as he practiced using them, halfway between physical meditation and actual combat. Dragon was in perfect balance, the swords fitting perfectly in his hand as he hooked them together and threw the spiked pommel of one straight out before him, stabbing an invisible enemy.

He had perfected the use of these weapons years ago and they were now one of his favourites. The only weapon he favoured more were the mars hammer gauntlets he had designed. They gave him great range and accuracy, which was a major advantage in the gun-toting streets of Gotham.

"You're pretty good with those." Dragon suddenly turned towards the voice, moving his swords into a fighting position. In front of the still closing door which granted access to the roof stood a woman, with short, blond hair. She wore a beige trench coat, covering a black jacket, blue shirt and black pants. Green Dragon then noticed a gun on her belt, with a GCPD badge on the opposite side of her belt. Green Dragon relaxed his posture and sheathed his swords upon seeing the badge. He needed better relations with the cops.

"You know not a lot of people can sneak up on me," Dragon said as he folded his arms.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" the woman replied back as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You can but I would have noticed a second later."

"What would you have done then?"

"Probably something that would warrant you shooting me."

"That sounds a lot like your MO."

"So what can I do for you officer..?"

"It's Detective actually. Detective Maggie Sawyer, GCPD. And I'm here because of a mutual acquaintance of ours."

"Your Batwoman's fiancé." Maggie was taken aback by this, subconsciously turning her engagement ring around on her ring finger.

"How did you?"

"Kate, yes Kate, mentioned she had a fiancé one time. I spotted your own engagement ring. And it was her Batwoman voice who contacted me which can be imitated by someone close to her, such as yourself, which can be used to get me here to either ambush or talk. So what is it?" Maggie smirked at this.

"Talk actually."

"OK I'm all ears."

"So you were right I'm her fiancé. So I love her with all my heart and I understand why she does what she does. But it doesn't mean I like it. I'm pretty protective of her and I wish she would stop. But she won't so I have to live with it. Which brings me to you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You are the only mask in Gotham which teams up with Batwoman regularly. Even the main Batfamily don't team up with her, mainly out of Batman being the most paranoid man in existence. Maybe it's out of her own choice but you seem to get along with her. Now take no offence but you had better not be using her."

"What? No I would never use her. She's a great ally and friend and I do not betray my friends."

"Well that's good to hear but be warned. If you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will chase you, I will find you and I will destroy you." This time it was Green Dragon's turn to be taken aback but he quickly recovered and moved towards Maggie, pushing up his mask and outstretching his hand. Maggie raised her eyebrow at this.

"Miss Sawyer you have my word that I will never hurt Kate. She is too important to you and I know that." Maggie looked at him but took his hand.

"Thank you Green Dragon."

"Samuel. Samuel MacEntee." Breaking apart Green Dragon pulled down his mask while Maggie went to the door. Before entering she turned to Dragon.

"You know I don't have to tell you to keep this between ourselves."

"No worries here. My lips are sealed."

"Good. Kate will be here in about half an hour." After this she left as Dragon returned to practicing, this time with his mars hammer. After half an hour Batwoman swung onto the roof.

"Hey got your message. How long have you been waiting?"

"About half an hour. You ready?"

"Sure, let's get going." They both turned and grappled and glided through the still young night.

_An hour later_

Batwoman and Green Dragon swung and glided over Gotham. They had only been on patrol for an hour and they had already stopped two muggings and a burglary. The new boss' power was growing every day and it was getting harder and harder to stop him. He was still staying in the shadows so they still had no leads. It was causing both Batwoman and Dragon to become more agitated.

"We have to find this guy. We can't keep this up for much longer." Dragon said as they landed on a rooftop.

"You think I don't know that. We just have to endure and wait until he slips up. Just be patient."

"Patience isn't my strongest suit."

"Yeah I've noticed." The conversation ended as the police scanner voiced in their communicators.

"All units respond. We have a code 11-71 at 120 Park fields. Apartment building. Civilians still inside."

Batwoman turned towards the building with Dragon on her tail.

The pair arrived to see nearly all the building on fire. Batwoman and Green Dragon wasted no time in diving into the building, half-way from the bottom. Once in the flames Batwoman put on a respirator. She then turned towards Dragon.

"You search up from here I'll search below."

"Got-it." The separated to search the crumbling building floor-by-floor. They saw many people covered in soot outside the building so they knew most were out but they couldn't risk not searching the whole building. Dragon had searched four out of five floors with nobody around, so they had gotten out. However upon reaching the top floor he heard cry;

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Dragon rushed towards the cry and upon reaching the source, a locked bathroom, he found a six-year old boy cowering in the corner. Dragon moved to pick him up;

"Hey kid it's gonna be ok."

"Are you Batman?"

"I'm whatever you need me to be." Dragon rushed towards the stares, with the boy curled up on his chest. Just as he reached them however the roof groaned and collapsed in front of them.

"Shit!" Looking round Dragon spotted an open apartment door with a window blown open behind it. "Hold on tight kid." The boy responded by wrapping his arms tight around Dragon's chest. Dragon then rushed towards the window and jumped through. Once away from the building he grabbed his grapple gun, turned round in mid-air and shot towards the building. The grapple stuck and Green Dragon used it to slow his descent enough for him to land safely on the street below.

"MICHAEL!"

"DADDY!" The boy jumped from Green Dragon and leapt into his Father's arms.

"I thought I lost you kid." The Father then looked towards Green Dragon. "Thank-you so much."

"No problem. Get him checked out for injuries."

"I will." The pair then went towards the parked ambulances as Batwoman approached Dragon.

"Nice job."

"Thanks. Did everybody get out?" Dragon asked as they grappled to a near-by rooftop.

"Yep. Some minor burns and respiratory problems but nobody killed."

"Good that's…" Dragon trailed off as he noticed a dark figure over Batwoman's shoulder, observing the pair. Upon being caught he turned round and fled, giving Green Dragon a clear view of a very familiar sword on his back. Dragon then rushed past Batwoman, who was surprised by his action.

"I'll see you later." Dragon shouted as he leapt off and glided after the figure.

"Wait where are you going?" But before she could get an answer Dragon was gone, leaving her dumbstruck on the roof.

Dragon landed on a rooftop were he had lost the figure.

"Shit were did that fucker go." Just as he said this he felt a small breeze as he just about dodged a sword strike. He jumped back, bringing him face-to-face with the warrior.

"About time I met one of Ra's al Ghul's cronies. How's he doing anyway? I hope he's dead." Dragon stated coldly towards the assassin of the League of Assassin's.

"You have no right to disrespect the great Ra's al Ghul's name."

"Actually I think you'll find I have all the right in the world." Dragon drew his hook swords and rushed the assassin. The assassin swung first but was deflected by Dragon, who responded by slashing his other sword. The assassin dodged and swung again. They continued their duel evenly with no clear winner for 20 minutes. But Dragon could see that the assassin was getting tired. The assassin swung wide and Dragon ceased the opportunity, using the hooks of his swords to trap his adversary's blade and shatter it by pulling the hook swords apart. Once disarmed Dragon kicked the warrior down. He then approached the tired man on the ground, sheathing his swords on the way. Before he could get up though, Dragon grabbed his left leg and punched the shin, causing the man to howl out in pain as he felt his leg break.

"That was your tibia. You answer my questions and send my message then no more bones will be broken. Now then," Dragon leant down next to the man. "Why are you here?"

"None of your concern."

"Wrong answer!" Dragon struck the assassin's wrist, hearing him howl as the bones broke. The man looked at his throbbing wrist and winced in pain. He then looked to Dragon who gave no indication he was going to stop.

"I am just observing Gotham. It is in Ra's al Ghul's interest to be up-to-date with this city and its inhabitants."

"Does Ra's al Ghul know about me?"

"What?" The man screamed as Dragon struck his shoulder, breaking the shoulder blade.

"Does Ra's al Ghul know about me?"

"H-he d-does. He t-told me to o-observe the new vigilante here."

"He doesn't know who I am?"

"N-no."

"Good. That is all the questions. Now my message," Dragon grabbed the warrior's head and held it hard against the ground and shouted. "I want you to tell Ra's that his life is no longer in his hands. I want you to tell him that it now belongs to Green Dragon. I want you to tell him that I decide when he dies. And I want you to tell him that his sins will be brought against him. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good." Dragon then struck the man's neck, knocking him out. Dragon then went towards the edge of the roof, rubbing his hand, before he leapt off and glided away. Putting down her binocular's, Batwoman narrowed her eyes at the scene which played out. Behind her a similarly dark figure lowered his own.

"I'll talk to him."

"You better," Batman replied before grappling away into the night, leaving Batwoman alone on the stone gargoyle.

_Four hours later_

Samuel groaned as he entered his apartment from his bedroom window. The night had been long and harsh and he was looking forward to his bed. Stripping off his armour he placed it in the secret space in the back of the wardrobe. Changing into tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt he opened the door to go to the kitchen to make some supper. However he stopped when he noticed Kate sitting on his sofa looking at him sternly, wearing her Bat-suit without the mask and wig.

"Hey." Samuel said as he looked at her questioningly.

"We need to talk." Kate replied coldly.

"Ok. Bout what?" Samuel asked as he moved to the kitchen to make his supper.

"About the guy that you beat half to death." Dragon stopped suddenly, before turning round to look at her. His eyes grew cold as he thought back to the events earlier.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you beat down a member of the league of assassins and left him on a roof." Samuel stayed quiet, thinking about what to do next. He sighed before moving to a set of drawers, talking out a bottle of brandy and two crystal glasses. He then moved to the chair sitting across from the sofa. He poured the brandy into the two glasses, handing one to Kate.

"You're gonna need that." He stated before drinking half of his own glass. He then began.

"Six years ago my family was attacked by the league of assassin's, led by Ra's al Ghul. He was searching for a stolen weapon and he believed we had it. During that attack my Grandparents, my mother, my father and my brother were killed." Kate's eyes widened at this and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god."

"That's not even the most fucked up part. Turns out he attacked my family by mistake and that we had nothing to do with his stolen weapon. We were just an innocent caught in his war. So in his 'mercy' he allowed me and my sister to live. We were then picked up by a group called the Ty Lee who trained us to defeat Ra's. And I need his greatest enemies help. I need the Batman."

"So that's why you're fighting crime. You need his trust."

"That and I actually want to help this fucked up city. I've seen what evil like Ra's can do and I cannot allow it to grow." Kate mulled over this answer for a minute before taking a swig of the brandy and sighing as she asked a question she knew the answer to.

"What are you going to do when you find Ra's?"

"I'm going to kill him." Samuel stated coldly.

"Samuel."

"I need this. I need closure. My life was ordinary before my family died. I need to show that it mattered to me. And the only way to do that is to kill Ra's, not as Green Dragon, but as Samuel MacEntee." Kate looked at him before asking a question she didn't know the answer to.

"What happened to your sister?" Samuel closed his eyes and breathed before answering;

"I don't know. We grew apart while training and she went down a darker path. I have no idea where she is." Kate stayed quiet as she thought over all that she had heard. She cared for Samuel and trusted him deeply. She was also horrified by what she was told and understood why he does what he does. She was angry at Ra's for killing a family by mistake and understood why Samuel wants to kill him. Sighing she finished off her brandy and stood to leave, pulling on her wig and mask.

"I'll talk to Batman about Ra's. Maybe he'll understand."

"Hopefully."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. But you can't let revenge and rage cloud your mind. It will destroy you."

"Trust me I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Usual spot."

"See you." She then climbed out the window and left. Samuel fell back into his chair and groaned. He then looked to his photos and sighed. The path ahead was going to get dark.

**Next Chapter: Keeping a promise**

**A/N For those wondering Green Dragon is proficient in utilising pressure points in combat so he will end a fight quickly by that method. He has also trained his fists to be as hard as steel so he can break bones in one punch. Also look up hook swords to see how he uses them. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.**

**Chapter 6: Keeping a promise**

_Four and a half months since first night._

"I have never been so bored in my life. And this is coming from the guy who spent 3 hours listening to a guy trying to explain Moles."

"Will you stop complaining? It's only been half an hour."

Green Dragon let out a sigh as he looked towards Batwoman. The pair were hunched on top of a rooftop overlooking a dark and Gotham-like alleyway. It was a classic stakeout, waiting long hours for the criminals to show up so that they could drop down and bust them. This one was particularly important as the criminals in question were exchanging some goods stolen by goons under the new boss's management. Still didn't mean that Dragon was enjoying it. Batwoman grunted before looking towards him.

"Listen this is the first lead we've gotten in months. We can't afford to miss it just because you are an impatient prick." Dragon groaned before returning to the still empty alleyway, choosing to just be patient for once in his life. Batwoman smirked as she returned her gaze to the alleyway.

_2 hours later_

Green Dragon and Batwoman were about to explode until two blacked-out SUV's pulled into the alleyway. Out of them poured a dozen men, with two of them wearing smart, slick suits. The pair looked at these two, who were definitely the leaders of the two groups. Batwoman then turned to Green Dragon and smirked;

"Finally! Right all we need to do is wait for them to exchange the goods, drop down and raise hell, and interrogate the leaders."

"You had me at "raise hell"."

Batwoman returned her attention to the alleyway full of crooks. The guards had formed a circle around the two leaders, as they started talking. Batwoman and Dragon activated the listening devices they had placed around the alley in preparation. One of the leaders began talking;

"You got the good's?"

"You doubt our boss's abilities? Course we got the goods." The boss moved to the rear of his SUV and opened the boot revealing two large cases. He then opens one and takes out a stolen Rembrandt painting, showing it to the other boss, who smirked.

"Very nice. I applaud your employer's skill."

"Why thank you. Now do you have what we requested?" The other boss moved to the rear of his SUV, opening the boot and taking an RPG out of a case. Dragon's eyes became as big as saucers under his mask.

"Holy shit." The boss handed the RPG to his counterpart who looked over it thoroughly.

"Yes this will be perfect to stamp out some bugs." The leader suddenly pulled the RPG onto his shoulder and aimed and shot it at the ledge were Batwoman and Green Dragon were leaning.

"MOVE!" Batwoman seen the rocket coming and pushed the pair away from each other. The rocket hit the ledge and detonated, sending pieces of rock and flames everywhere. Green Dragon looked behind and he realised in horror that Batwoman was closer to the explosion than him and was knocked off the ledge to the alleyway below. She was half conscious and was able to slow her decent with her cape. However she still landed hard and the men wasted no time in rushing and subdueing her in arm and leg cuffs.

"BATWOMAN!" Green Dragon yelled and ran to the ledge, but a barrage of gunfire stopped him in his tracks. The thugs had bungled Batwoman into one of the SUV's and were driving off. Dragon rushed to the other side, preparing to glide off the edge, until shots rang out once more and landed in the ground in front of him. Dragon turned to see the source of the shots.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want some lead in your head." Deadshot was standing before him with his laser eye and wrist guns pointed at Dragon, who was angrier than ever. Deadshot merely smirked.

"So listen it seems you and the bat-broad have been causing a lot of trouble here in Gotham so I've been hired to sort it out. So here's the deal. You now work for the new boss and I've been assigned as your handler."

"What the hell makes you think I'll work for you?" Green Dragon growled.

"Well if you don't those guys will kill the broad and then I'll kill you. And I've been told her death will be pretty brutal." Dragon had had enough.

"Buddy, you just made the worst mistake of your life." In lightning speed Dragon threw three flashbang shuriken's to the ground in front of Deadshot.

"Ah you son of a bitch!" Deadshot unleashed a hail of gunfire towards Dragon but when his sight returned he was gone.

"Well that's not good." But before he could call and tell the goon's to kill Batwoman, Dragon flew up from the ledge next to him and landed on top of him, pinning him down.

"I'm pretty sure you know what happens next." Dragon said menacingly as Deadshot looked up at him.

"I don't know where they brought the broad. I was only hired to control you."

"Who hired you?"

"Like that'll help you." Dragon growled and delivered a strike to Deadshot's right shoulder. Deadshot howled in pain as he felt his broken shoulder.

"You won't be aiming a rifle any time soon. Now who hired you?"

"Alright it was Tommy Iroh. He's a boss here in Gotham."

"Were can I find him?"

"The fuck if I know. I was hired over the internet."

"Hhm." Dragon delivered a strike to Deadshot's neck, knocking him out. The gang was long gone but he had a lead now. He just had to find him. He jumped off the ledge and glided to the GCPD, just as the rain began.

_15 minutes later_

Maggie Sawyer was in her office trying to go through a mountain of paperwork. The rise in crime had put a massive strain on the normally thinly stretched GCPD. All officers were on high alert in an attempt to combat the rise. The only downside was that it meant the paperwork was growing to insane heights. She had just finished one pile with four more to go when a tap on her window made her jump, causing the next pile to fall on the floor. Though this didn't matter to her as she went to the window with a smile. This smile disappeared though when she did not see her lover. Opening the door a very wet Green Dragon stepped in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maggie asked as a drenched Dragon looked to her.

"I need you to search a name." Dragon asked, ignoring her initial question. Maggie was about to snap at him when she realised something.

"Wait, where's Kate? Wasn't she working with you tonight?"

"The guy's name is Tommy Iroh. He's a gang boss."

"What the hell happened? Where is she?" Maggie asked, getting more aggravated by the second.

"I need his location. Where he would be tonig..."

"GOD-FUCKING-DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KATE?" Maggie was furious as she drew her gun and aimed it at Green Dragon. Dragon breathed and then pushed up his mask.

"We were ambushed. They got Kate. I have a name which could lead me to her but I need you to search it." Maggie felt her heart get pierced with ice when Dragon told her. All the fear she felt had become real as she realised she may never see Kate again. She lowered her gun and was about to cry when Dragon held her shoulders. Looking into his dark blue eyes she realised he was the only one who could help. Swallowing hard she steeled herself.

"What's the name?" Samuel smiled and moved his arms away as Maggie went to her computer.

"Tommy Iroh. He's a gang boss." Maggie typed up the name and a face popped up over the name Tommy Iroh.

"He owns the club "Five fingers" on the east side."

"Got it. Thanks." Dragon pulled down his mask and moved to the window. Before going through it he turned to Maggie. "Go home. I'll bring her there when I find her." Dragon was about to fly out but Maggie stopped him;

"Make him hurt."

"I always do." With that Green Dragon flew out into the rainy night.

_15 minutes later_

Tommy Iroh was sitting in his office, smoking a fine Cuban cigar. He was feeling pretty good about himself. His club was the best on this side of Gotham and he had just made a big payday in helping to take down two unwanted pests. Yes he was feeling pretty good.

That feeling evaporated when a dark and menacing figure pulled him off his chair and slammed him against the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Green Dragon demanded as he held Iroh a foot off the floor against the wall.

"THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Iroh shouted back. The club was packed and the music meant his guards were unable to hear him. Which meant they didn't hear his shout of pain as Dragon slammed his fist into Iroh's ribcage, causing a snapping sound.

"That was a rib. You want to keep the rest, you start talking. Now, WHERE IS BATWOMAN?"

"She's probably in the Gotham River by now. I don't care. I got my money."

"Money isn't going to save you now." Green Dragon said coldly as he grabbed Iroh's hand and pulled all his finger's back, breaking them all.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Don't you get it? The only thing that will save you is if you talk. Now will you talk?" Iroh looked at the eyeless face of his tormentor, seeing the cold heart and torment that he could unleash, it was not worth the money.

"The docks. Warehouse 48."

"Good." Dragon then lifted Iroh up and slammed him on top of the desk. A swift strike knocked him out. Turning to the window, he opened the window and grappled off, at his fastest.

_10 minutes later_

"It's been nearly an hour. How long are we meant to sit on her?"

"I've told you a million fucking times. We wait an hour to here from anybody and if we don't then we cap her."

The goon groaned in annoyance and turned back to the captive. Tied to a chair in the middle of a warehouse floor was Batwoman, looking worse for wear. Her mask had a large crack in it, the glass eye lenses broken. Her nose had blood seeping out and her lip was burst. Her suit was rough, various tears in the fabric. This was all curtesy of the RPG and the goons choosing to throw a few punches as revenge for various bat-related beat downs.

The head goon lifted his head as his mobile phone began ringing.

"Yeah boss. Plan failed. Ok got it." Placing his phone back in his pocket he reached for his belt, taking out a Beretta and chambering a round.

"Plan's gone to hell. We dump the bat and get out of here." The goon lifted the gun to Batwoman's temple. Kate had expected to go out like this. As she felt the steel against her temple she could only hope that Maggie would forgive her.

Just as the man's finger touched the trigger, a shuriken flew out from the darkness and embedded itself in the back of his hand. The goon howled in pain as the gun was dropped as he cradled his hand. The goon next to him screamed as he felt something stab into the back of his shoulder and pull him away into the darkness. The three other goons heard a scream before silence.

"What the hell are you doing, start shooting!" The goon with the shuriken shouted as he continued to cradle his hand. The others quickly realised this and fired into the shadows were they saw their buddy being pulled.

Once the magazines were unloaded they looked to each other.

"Did we get him?"

"No." They all looked up as a boot collided with one of the goons, knocking him out. Standing up a mars hammer flew at one of the others, knocking him down before Green Dragon whipped it back and threw it at the final goon's head. Seeing his men all beaten the leader got up and ran.

"Screw this." But before he reached the door a shuriken flew into his leg and after falling down a fist collided with his face.

Looking to check that was everybody Green Dragon rushed to Batwoman, looking her over for injuries before untieing her and lifting her up. She moaned as she looked up at Dragon.

"Samuel?"

"You're ok Kate."

"How'd you find me?"

"Had help."

"Who would help you?"

"Someone who loves you."

Jamie Sawyer was worried. Her mother was sitting forward on the couch staring at the blank TV. Her hands were knitted together in front of her head. Plucking up the courage, Jamie approached her mother.

"Mom are you ok?" Maggie flinched before forcing a smile at her daughter.

"I'm fine baby." She pulled her daughter into a hug as she felt a tear leave her eye.

"Where's Kate?" Kate sighed and pulled away from Jamie.

"I don't know baby."

"She's right here." Both Maggie and Jamie whipped their heads to the door where Green Dragon stood holding up Batwoman under her shoulder.

"KATE!" Maggie rushed forward and embraced her fiancé. The groan of pain from Kate however pulled her away.

"Oh my god you're hurt."

"No kidding." Kate groaned. Maggie then put Kate's free arm around her shoulder and helped Dragon move her to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. Maggie began to peel of Kate's suit.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom."

"Got it." Just as Dragon was about to go get it Maggie stopped him again.

"Thank-you."

"Just keeping a promise." Dragon moved to go get the kit but he turned to look at Jamie, who was staring at him in awe.

"Are you?"

"Please don't say Jaws."

**Next Chapter: The Raid**

**A/N Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Been busy with college and been dosed with a monster cold. Will try to make updates more regularly.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own DC, Batman or any related works**

**Chapter 7: The Raid**

_Five months since first night._

In a privately owned gym in Gotham the red-headed Kate Kane was letting out some pent up aggression onto an unsuspecting punching bag. Since her attempted kidnapping 3 weeks ago she had stopped her patrols to enable her body to heal from the attack. While this was sensible it meant that she had become more and more irritable every day that she was benched. The punching bag now took all of the aggression and judging by the state of the poor thing her aggression had boiled over.

With a final punch the bag burst open and collapsed onto the ground in pile of padding. Smirking over her accomplishment she turned to her bag for her water. As she took a gulp of the cold liquid the door opened and in strode Samuel MacEntee, in gym gear with a bag slung over his shoulder. Stopping in front of the ruined punching bag, looking at it blankly. He then turned his head towards Kate, who only shrugged her shoulders at his blank look. He turned once more to the heap in front of him before sighing;

"OK, I'll shut up. You're fine." Kate mearly widened her smirk.

"Told you. Up for a spare?" She replied as she returned the water bottle to its original home.

"Sure." The pair moved to the sparing area in the corner of the gym. Samuel removed his trainers and hoody to show the AC/DC t-shirt and the bindings around his legs and arms. Kate herself corrected her MMA gloves. They both got into position and prepared. Kate threw the first punch, a left hook at Samuel's face. Samuel blocked but before he could strike, he had to block a kick from Kate, keeping him on the defensive.

Kate has sparred with Samuel many times before and from those she had learned that she could not give Samuel an inch in a fight as he could exploit any opportunity given to him, using it to his advantage to end a fight quickly. While this was great on patrol it was a major pain in her ass when she sparred with him. She was in no mood to end up on her arse today.

So she kept up the attack, not giving him any opportunity to counter. Punches and kicks kept flying at Samuel, who was forced to block and dodge in succession. He could tell that Kate was angry, and deciding that aggravating her further would be hazardous to his future wellbeing, he decided to just take it.

Another succession of blocking and dodging continued until the spar ended when Kate grabbed Samuel's arm, pulled him over her shoulder, thanks to her height advantage, and slammed him onto the ground, pinning his arm behind his back painfully.

"OK, OK I give." But Kate didn't. Instead she pulled his arm back further.

"You let me win."

"What? Arrgh."

"You let me win. I messed up plenty of times but you never used it. You always take advantage of mistakes. So why not today?"

"You're angry and I kinda like to live."

"Hmm." Kate let go of Samuel's arm and backed away as Samuel got up. Fixing himself he turned to Kate.

"Listen I know you're angry so I thought I'd bring you some good news. You remember Tommy Iroh?"

"Yeah the guy who tried to kill me." Kate replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I've been talking to him."

"I would have thought that he would have been cut off or killed?"

"Both. I had to save his ass from a couple of hitmen when I went to talk to him. Had to fight our way out. I think he got shot in the arse. Anyway when we got out we talked. And he gave me a name of another lieutenant. Guy by the name of Jimmy Knox." Kate's eyebrow rose at the name in a manner that said "Really?"

"It's his real name. So after I dropped off Iroh with Maggie and had him under protection I went to talk to Knox. After some of what you would call 'intense' negotiations I got him to see things our way. There's a meeting tonight with the big boss and his lieutenants. Knox gave me the location and made sure that the guys believed that the hitmen got Iroh. So basically, we're ending this tonight."

Kate looked at Samuel, stunned into silence by what she has been told. Blinking until she regained herself, she smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"So everybody is going to be there?"

"Yep. Word from Knox is that the boss has hired a pretty skilled mercenary to help protect him and I think I know who that guy might be."

"How?"

"Let's just say the guys who trained me are true neutrals."

"Right, can you handle him?"

"Probably. I kinda have a little beef to settle with him. Trouble is he doesn't work alone. He has his own team. Bout thirty men and highly trained."

"Add that to whoever is working for the boss and that means we have to face a small army."

"Yeah." Samuel sighed as he realised this would be hard to do with only two to fight it.

"Alright we need backup. You wanted to meet him. Tonight's you're chance."

_Six hours later_

At the docks of Gotham at midnight various limousines and SUV's were beginning to arrive. Opening the doors, stood various mob and gang bosses of Gotham city, who have been forced into servitude by a mysterious new boss. If they refused they were killed. If they accepted they lost half of their fortunes. They couldn't even order a hit as the guy was protected by some kind of ninja army, who would kill the one who ordered the hit.

So far to say, the bosses of Gotham really wanted this guy to disappear.

Speaking of which, a fog horn blew and all bosses stood to attention as a cruiser came into port. Once docked, out poured 30 men, each armed with both assault rifles and swords, dressed in ninja style with hoods and bullet proof jackets. They looked round once before one gave the all clear into a radio.

Once this was sent two new figures stepped down the catwalk from the boat. The one further back was dressed similar to the guards, only he wore more traditional martial arts gear, in black with silver outlines, complete with hood and a mask over the mouth. He carried a large guan dao weapon. He looked to be six feet tall with a wolf symbol on his chest. The man in front of him was only five foot, six inches in height and wore a blue pinstripe suit. He looked to only be a teenager. When he reached the large group of gangsters he immediately began barking out insults;

"You fucking, idiotic, nimrods. What the hell is happening? I wanted to be in control of this city a month ago! Instead you guys are getting your fucking asses handed to you by a bunch of dickheads in spandex! Give me a fucking reason why I shouldn't kill all of you right now?" All of the bosses kept their heads down, for fear of the small man's rage.

"It's not spandex!" Suddenly two shuriken and two batarang's flew from the shadows straight at the boss. Before they hit the larger man jumped in front of the other and smashed the projectiles out of the air with his guan dao. However the shuriken exploded in a bright flash, blinding the two men.

As this was happening Batwoman and Green Dragon entered the crowd and began taking down all of the goons. They worked through the crowd, taking down the bosses and the thug's. Dragon hit out with his mars hammers, while Batwoman used her batarang's and fists. Soon most of the regular thugs were down, but the two blinded men regained their site and the taller ordered his men to attack.

Assault rifle fire and sword slashes pushed the pair back and soon they were pushed back against the wall of a nearby warehouse. The trained men had surrounded them as they were back to back in the fight. Assault rifles surrounded them as the two bosses walked towards the group of fighters. Most of the other thug's and bosses were either unconscious or had ran away. The circle of fighters separated to allow the two to enter and stand in front of Batwoman and Green Dragon. Upon seeing Dragon the taller man folded his arms and a scowl could be seen in his eyes. He finally spoke;

"Green Dragon."

"Silver wolf." Hearing the exchange Batwoman turned her head to look at the man known as Silver Wolf.

"So this is the guy you were talking about?" Green Dragon answered her;

"Yep." Turning back to Silver Wolf;

"So how much are you and your pack being paid for this job?"

"$250,000 per week."

"Yeah you're making the Ty Lee proud."

"Hey they just trained me. They don't care what I do with it."

"Sure they don't." Batwoman could just hear the eye-roll accompanying his answer. Her attention then went to the smaller man standing next to Silver Wolf. He seemed to be getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Are you two nearly finished? I kinda want to kill these two fucking pieces of shit!" Batwoman merely rolled her eyes, preparing to enjoy what was about to happen.

"Can't you be patient Mister James Bomorough?" That got the desired effect as the man's eyes grew to twice their normal size and his mouth gaped. Silver Wolf raised his weapon as his men stiffened up. After a few seconds James regained his voice.

"What did you call me?"

"James Bomorough. That's your name isn't it? Son of wealthy Metropolis hedge-fund manager Jonathon Bomorough? Decided to play gangster with daddy's money?" He had fully regained his thought processes and had gone as red as humanely possible.

"That's it. Kill them. KILL THEM!"

"Thought so. NOW!" As Batwoman shouted a large roar of an engine flew through the air, a roar that was familiar to every Gotham criminal. Suddenly a large black car flew towards the group, who had turned to fire at the vehicle. However some kept their gun's trained on Batwoman and Green Dragon, but just as they pulled the triggers the pair were lifted up into the air, as the bullets flew into the wall.

Looking up they saw Robin flying, holding them up, amazed that he could fly. Looking back down the pair saw Batman fighting through the goons and Silver Wolf escorting Bomorough away.

"Hey you guys aren't having all the fun. Drop us!" Batwoman shouted out.

"tt, whatever." Robin dropped them, with Batwoman gliding towards the large group and Green Dragon gliding towards Silver Wolf.

"We have a score to settle." Green Dragon stated as he landed in Front of Silver Wolf as he drew his hook swords.

"Yeah I guess we do." Silver Wolf replied as he swung his guan dao at Dragon who deflected it. Dragon swung his own swords which Wolf dodged. Dragon threw out a kick but was blocked by Wolf.

As they fought Batwoman and Robin entered the large brawl with Batman. Batwoman kept moving, throwing batarangs, punches and kicks. Robin on the other hand just threw single punches that made the goon's fly. Both swords and bullets bounced off him. When Batwoman got near Batman she asked the all-important question;

"So good to see him back but what the hell happened?" Batman grunted as he answered;

"Some things happened and he has superpowers."

"OK what type of things?"

"Still trying to work it out. How's he doing?" Gesturing towards Green Dragon.

"He seems to be doing well. First time I've seen him in a proper dual though."

She stole a look towards Green Dragon, who had just dodged a blow from Silver Wolf. As they fought Bomorough hid behind some barrels, clearly scared out of hell, and shouting orders at Silver Wolf. As they fought Wolf made some quips.

"So are you still annoyed that I left you in that restaurant?" Wolf dodged a powerful slash from Dragon that answered his question.

"You promised me a fancy dinner, said I wouldn't have to pay, ordered the most expensive dishes and then left when the bill came. What the hell do you think?" He then shot out a mars hammer, which Wolf just managed to deflect.

"How did you sort that out anyway?"

"I had to wash dishes for a whole week you prick." Dragon deflected another strike, sending his own towards Wolf and locking the pair together in a pushing match, neither of them letting up. Suddenly a beeping sound rung through the air which caught Wolf's attention more than Dragon's.

Silver Wolf jumped apart from Green Dragon, pausing their duel. He then took out a smart phone, which was the source of the alarm, and began looking at it. After an 'hhm' he turned towards Bomorough, who was still hiding behind the barrels.

"Mister Bomorough you owe us another payment for our services." Bomorough stuck his head out from the barrels, still terrified.

"What the hell are you doing? Kill those fucker's."

"You owe us another payment. My men don't work until they are paid."

"Do you know who I fucking am? Kill those fucker's or I'll kill you!" Silver Wolf narrowed his eyes before turning back towards Green Dragon who was wondering what was going on.

"Till next time Dragon." He then turned towards his men. "MOVE OUT." With that he and his men threw down smoke grenades blinding all those around. When the smoke cleared Silver wolf and his men, conscious and unconscious, were gone leaving the heroes, Bomorough and the unconscious gangsters. Seeing how he was now alone Bomorough made a run for it, but a pair of bolo's stopped him flat as Dragon approached.

"Prick."

Batman, Robin and Batwoman took this opportunity to begin tying up the unconscious goon's. When he reached the group Dragon dropped Bomorough in the middle of them, with him shouting profanities all the time.

"My father is going to sue you. I'm going to fucking destroy you." Batman approached, showing one of his worst bat-glares, which shut Bomorough up.

"You really think you're going to get away with this. You have killed to try and take control of my city. You never stood a chance." Bomorough was now wide-eyed with fear, keeping quiet. Satisfied with how he was now terrified, Batman turned away. Once turned he heard a punch being thrown and once he turned round he saw Bomorough unconscious and Batwoman rubbing her fist. Looking towards Batman, Batwoman shrugged.

"That was for kidnapping me."

_One hour later_

Once the GCPD arrived Bomorough and all the captured goon's were arrested. All the goon's hated Bomorough so all agreed to testify against him. Maggie relayed that there was no way he would be getting away with what he did, even with his Father's money and lawyers.

Batman, Robin, Batwoman and Green Dragon now stood on the roof of Green Dragon's apartment. Robin was busy pulling various bullets out of his uniform while Batman talked to Dragon;

"This Silver Wolf. Is he a threat?"

"Not right now. He only fight's for money. You're OK so long as someone doesn't hire him. Heck you could hire him."

"And how do you know him?"

"We were trained by the same people around the same time. Difference is I have a goal. He only wanted a way to make money. Hated him then, hate him now."

"So what was that about dinner?" Batwoman asked.

"Hey it was a good restaurant and he promised me dinner. How can I say no to that?" Batwoman seemed satisfied with this answer as she kept quiet. Batman however narrowed his eyes and asked the question that he knew the answer to.

"You want Ra's l Ghul?" Green Dragon straightened up and looked directly at Batman.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You god damn know why."

"You want to kill him."

"Yeah. Him and only him."

"Would you really stop at him?"

"Yes I fucking would." Batman looked at Dragon, scrutinising every part of this man, seeing a familiar rage in his heart. Robin looked at him as well, this man who wanted to kill his Grandfather. After a few moments he moved away.

"Ra's keeps moving. He has no set location. I have no idea where he is right now. If I find anything you will get it."

"Thank you."

"It may be a while."

"I'm not going anywhere." With that said Batman grappled away as Robin flew away. Green Dragon sighed as he removed his mask to breath. Batwoman moved towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just expected a bit more."

"That man is the most paranoid and stubborn man in existence. Just have patience."

"Okay."

"Here let's get changed. Head out for a drink. We've earned it."

"Sound's good."

**Next Chapter: The red bird hunting.**

**A/N Sorry for the wait but I only got time off this week. Also this story follows the New 52 story, which is why Robin has powers due to Robin Rises Alpha. Sorry for anybody who ****hasn't****read it yet.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own DC, Batman or any related works**

**Chapter 8: The red bird hunting**

_Six months since first night._

_Midnight, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

The favela's had their usual noises. People were rushing round trying to make a living. Some by an honest method, others not so honestly. Drug dealers and gangs were moving round, selling to the desperate and making a living. The shanty houses groaned and creaked from the random materials used to build them. Illegal electricity hook-ups hummed and fizzed due to the hash job made to get power. Places like this made Gotham look like a utopia.

On top of the hill a female figure stood. She wore deep red coloured metal grieves, boots, gauntlets, utility belt, chest-plate and shoulder pads, under a black hooded gi. A Chinese jian sword was strapped to her back. The face under the hood was covered by a black full face mask with no mouth hole. Two bright red eagle like eyes was the only thing seen under the mask. On the chest-plate was the black outline of a phoenix with large wide wings.

She looked out into the city of Rio de Janeiro. Somewhere in the city was her target and she was going to find him.

She suddenly burst forward and leapt of the roof she was on. As she began to fall a pair of bird-like wings unfolded from a glider unit on her back. Using the air currents she soared into the city, leaving the favela's behind.

_Half an hour later_

She soared through the city, the cars nothing more than small dot's on the ground. She hated cities. The rushing and the population only bred the worst of humanity. Corrupt politicians, gang leaders, murderers, predators and thieves. She hated them all. But her target was not these filth. Her target was worse than them.

Losing height the hunter folded in her wings and shot out a grapple gun, which brought her to the roof of a skyscraper. Looking straight ahead she saw her target, a large modern skyscraper owned by the Frontcavel Corporation. A large architecture firm which has built around the world. Unbeknownst to many it also designed and built bases for the league of assassins. The CEO was Roman de Costa, a smart business man and a member of the league for so long that he was in Ra's al Ghul's inner circle. Just the man the hunter was looking for.

The hunter pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked towards the skyscraper. Using a night-vision setting she got a better look. She knew that de Costa would be on the top floor and with trained guards protecting him. Her Intel was right as she spotted five figures walking on top of the roof with what looked like assault rifles. She counted how long it took for the guards to do a full patrol and identified an opening. It was now or never.

Pulling out her grapple gun she aimed and fired it at the roof of the skyscraper. She shot upwards towards the roof of the building. She stopped just before the edge, hanging off it. She stayed there until a guard walked past here. Swiftly she shot upwards and landed behind him. Quietly she drew a kunai knife, grabbed the man from behind and stabbed him in the heart. She held him down until she was sure he had passed before letting go. She had to act fast now.

Quickly she rushed towards the guard in front of her and quickly stabbed him. She then turned round and threw the knife at the guard on top of the helicopter pad, who had just turned round. The knife hit his chest before another one hit his throat. She then ran and climbed onto the elevated pad and ran to the stairs were another guard was walking up. As she passed the dead guard she pulled out her knives, before jumping onto the guard walking up and jamming both of them into his neck.

The final guard witnessed this but before he reached his radio the hunter leapt at him, flicking her wrists, causing a pair of chain whips to fly out of the gauntlets. Swiftly she first struck the man's neck, knocking him sideward, before using the other whip to knocking his leg out from out from him, breaking it in the process. She then retracted the whips, drew her sword and slammed it into the man's chest, killing him instantly. All the guards were dead and no alarms were raised.

After retrieving her knives she moved to the door which led to the rest of the building. She knew that de Costa would be in his office with two guards inside with him. This would be easy. She walked through the halls looking for the office. Finally she reached the huge oak doors. She didn't need to be quiet any more. Standing in front of the doors she sprayed some plastique explosive along the edges. She placed a detonator in the mess, before taking a step. She detonated the gel and as expected the doors flew forward with a huge bang.

She rushed in, throwing two knives at one guard, killing him. She then drew her sword and shot out a whip as she approached the other guard. Swinging the whip she hit his weapon, knocking it out of his hands, before thrusting her sword into him, killing him instantly. Sheathing her weapons she looked towards de Costa. He had been knocked back violently and was struggling to his feet. Approaching him, the hunter spoke;

"Mister de Costa. We have much to discuss." Reaching him the figure pulled him up and threw him onto a chair. De Costa grunted in pain and anger.

"Do you have any idea who I am and who my allies are?" As he spoke the hunter moved to the windows, flicking a switch causing large shutters to descend.

"Oh I know exactly who you are Mr de Costa. It's the reason why I am here. And you will talk. I'll make sure of that."

_Two hours later. _

"So the boy is the grandson of Ra's al Ghul?" The figure stood in front of de Costa with her back turned.

"Yes he is his last living heir since the death of Talia." De Costa replied weakly, pain radiating from every word. She turned to face him.

"Thank you Mr de Costa. You have been very helpful."

"Please no more."

"Don't worry. You're pain has ended." In a flash the hunter drew her sword and plunged it into de Costa's chest, killing him. She then sheathed her sword and headed to the roof. Her hunt was over.

_8 hours later_

"It's me. I need a flight. To Gotham. Now. Don't worry you'll be paid."

In a small motel room near the favela's a young woman talked on a phone. She wore a simple white tank top and jeans. She looked to be twenty years old. The tank top showed her heavily tattooed arms of flames, skulls and birds, which continued around her body. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun.

"Great. I'll be there in two hours." The women turned to the bed and began packing her bag. Into it she placed her armour, sword, gi and mask. On top of that she placed various clothes. Finally zipping it up she pulled on a leather jacket and sunglasses, carried the bag out of the motel and to her car, putting the case into it. She then got in and drove to the airfield.

Once on the open road she quietly mused to herself;

"Well brother I hope you're ready. Cause you and I have a lot to talk about."

She is April MacEntee. She is the Red Phoenix. And she is heading to Gotham.

_Meanwhile in Gotham_

"In other news, Roman de Costa, CEO of Frontcavel industries, a large airchetecture and construction company, was found murdered today at the Frontcavel offices in Rio de Janeiro. There are no suspects but local police suspect it may have been a contract killing. We will have more as the story develops."

"Huh, that's a big one." Samuel MacEntee said as he ate his breakfast.

"It's a rough world. Stuff like that happens." Maggie replied. Samuel had brought breakfast to Kate and Maggie, as was tradition on his days off. They were all seated around the kitchen island in Maggie's and Kate's apartment. Kate was silently eating her share while watching the news when Jamie looked up to her and asked;

"You're not planning to go there and find the bad guy are you?" Maggie and Kate both chocked while Samuel covered his mouth to hold back a snigger, failing quite badly. When Kate and Maggie regained some control, Maggie sent a glare towards Samuel, who merely went back to eating, while Kate looked to Jamie.

"No I'm not that crazy. Plus I think your mom would kill me."

"Damn right." Maggie said as she leaned in and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek. Jamie and Samuel both gave out a 'ewww' at this, causing Maggie and Kate to roll their eyes.

"Oh grow up." This caused the pair to stick their tongues out at them, which made Maggie snicker.

"Hey Jamie go get cleaned up. You're going cake testing today remember."

"OK mom." Jamie jumped off her seat and ran to clean up while the three adults put everything away. When she returned, her, along with Kate and Samuel put on their coats and left, Kate and Jamie getting goodbye kisses from Maggie.

"See you guys later." She said as they left. Once in Kate's car Samuel spoke up;

"Why do I have to go with you again?"

"Because Mags has to work and you lost the bet."

"Why couldn't there have been one more crook." Kate only smirked as Samuel pouted.

**Next Chapter: Creatures in the club.**

**A/N Sorry that this one is kind of short. But it is all I wanted to include. Also there is implication of torture but none described because I want to keep this a T rating.**


End file.
